Spiders and Ants
by akvanilla
Summary: In the middle of his sixth year, Draco Malfoy begins feeling the pressure of being a Death Eater. He asks his aunt Bellatrix to help him with the Avada Kedavra curse that he must perform on Dumbledore.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

**Spiders and Ants**

It was right there, before my eyes, crawling up the wall, unaware of what I was about to do to it. It looked so peaceful, and so calm.

"Come on, Draco," my aunt hissed, looking me in the eye. She had a merciless expression on her face, like she was ready to pounce on even _me_ if it meant something for the Dark Lord. I looked back at her and it sent shivers through my spine.

My aunt, Bellatrix, was a Death Eater, someone who worked for the Dark Lord. She was a cruel, yet very determined woman. She was willing to do anything for the Dark Lord. She was his most faithful servant. She even went to Azkaban... and escaped… for _him_. It takes a lot to escape from Azkaban, but I knew her motivation the Dark Lord: being able to see him again, being able to help him in his mission, and wanting to take her rightful seat next to him when they finally took control.

The Dark Lord was her idol. He terrified me, however. I could barely look him in the eye without trembling with fear. His eyes, his cold, piercing eyes, were enough to make anyone scream. I was beginning to see more of his qualities appear in my aunt, day by day and it scared me.

Then, I was given a mission by the Dark Lord. It was to kill Dumbledore: at the right time, and at the right place. At first, I was sure I could complete the task, and easily, too. I was incredibly honored and felt really special. But then I began to realize the stress and pressure that came with being a Death Eater. Sure, it was a special position, given to only those who were most worthy. But, I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore. It was driving me insane! I couldn't even kill a spider – a damn spider! How was I supposed to kill Dumbledore?

Also, I was beginning to feel uncertain about the Dark Lord's motives. Why would he pick someone like me to complete his mission? Yes, he'd be able to get inside Hogwarts – that is if I succeed – but couldn't he ask someone else at Hogwarts to do it? Someone stronger than me?

I went to my aunt with this story, leaving out the skepticism part, of course. She was utterly ashamed to have me as a nephew. She reprimanded me severely, but finally agreed to help me in my mission. And here we were, standing all alone in my house, where no one could find us, and I was trying to kill that spider.

"Come on, Draco," she said again.

"A-a-_avada kedavra!"_ I exclaimed as loudly as I could, pointing my wand at the spider. Nothing happened – no sudden flash of green light, and no dead spider. It was still right there, crawling just as peacefully as it was before.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a disgrace to the family! You can't even kill a bloody spider! I told the Dark Lord not to pick _you_ for this mission. It's so important, and you're so… pathetic!" she spat. "Let me show you how it's done!" she said, twiddling her wand in her hands. She picked it up suddenly, and yelled, "_Avada kedavra!_" I saw a sudden flash of green light and the next thing I knew, the spider had fallen to the ground. It didn't jerk or twitch. It was dead - just like that.

That was what I would have to do to Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards the world has ever known. I would say the words and he would fall. He'd be dead, just like that.

That is, if I could do it…

"Well... what do you want me to do now?" I asked, afraid.

She glared at me coldly. "Go find some other creature."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You foolish boy!" she screamed. "Get anything! Now go!"

I stormed out of the room angrily. I was just a sixth-year, and the Dark Lord expected me to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts! I respected him for the way he resented the Mudbloods and Muggles like I did, but… As much as I hated to admit it, the task he gave me was just too difficult. Aunt Bella was second in skill to the Dark Lord; she had taught me so many things, from occlumency to all these other spells, and if even she couldn't help me with the killing curse, it was pointless to try. Everything made me so upset. I was ready to explode! I wanted to set something on fire!

I made my way through the kitchen looking for a spider, an ant, or any other small creature to try my killing curse on. Finally, I found a small black ant crawling between two of our couches. Rage bubbling inside me, I yelled, "_Avada kedavra!_" I saw a flash of green light and then, the spider stopped crawling and fell flat on its side.

"Aunt Bella!" I called, power rushing through my veins.

My aunt came rushing into the room. "What? What is it, Draco?" she asked, a curious, but slightly irritated tone in her voice.

"I killed it, I killed the ant!" I told her.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah, I did," I replied.

"Congratulations," she said, slightly sarcastically. "Now… let's move on to something… a little more challenging."

"Like what?" I asked, fearful of what she was about to say.

"Let's get some Mudbloods for you to practice on, shall we?" she smiled wickedly.

I was aghast. She was suggesting that we kill innocent people just for me to _practice_?

"What do you say, Draco?" she asked.

I gulped, and took a deep breath, attempting to set my sympathy for those _filthy, filthy_ Mudbloods aside. _They're not like us_, I told myself repeatedly. _They're _different. _They're like that Granger!_ _Filthy, Mudblood Granger!_

I took another deep breath and said, "Let's do it." I imagined Granger screaming and falling to the ground like Potter's mother once had. _"Avada kedavra!_" I exclaimed, pointing my wand at a vase on the coffee table. A flash of green light appeared and the vase shattered, its pieces falling all over the floor.

"Very good, Draco," my aunt said. "Very, very good."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first story in a LOOOOONG time. So if it's not good, bare with me :) lol. I know it's not amazing, but please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
